Mary Shelley
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: A veces, o más bien todas las veces, Edith se arrepentía de ese involuntario y despreocupado deseo. Aquel que fue cumplido al conocer a la figura de Sir Thomas Sharpe /Post-final. Situado en 1932.


_**Este one-shoot (con futura continuación) nació luego de ver de nuevo "La Cumbre Escarlata",**_ **cuando Edtih dijo que prefería ser cómo Mary Shelley... obviamente, sabemos como terminó.**

 **Esta situado en 1932.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: _"La Cumbre Escarlata"_ no me pertenece, sino a Guillermo del Toro y su magnifico talento; la pelicula es protagonizada por Mia Wasikowska, Tom Hiddleston, Jessica Chastain y Charlie Hunnam. Esta historia (el fic) sí es de mi pertenencia, al igual que un personaje dentro de ella.**

* * *

A veces, más bien todas las veces, Edtih se arrepentía de ese involuntario y despreocupado deseo. Aquel que le dijo a la señora McMichael en las escaleras.

 _"-Prefiero ser como Mary Shelley-dijo-Murió viuda"_

Se había jactado de silenciar a la madre de su mejor amigo, creyendo que podía comerse el mundo por el solo saber que tenía algo que otros no. Una escritora de fantasmas. Similar a Mary Shelley (salvo que en su escrito original no habia ningun Prometeo Moderno).

Pero ahora tenía 55 años, era 1932. La edad hacia mella en ella, y el tiempo pasó aunque no quiso.

Su mayor obra, _"La Cumbre Escarlata"_ fue la más exitosa de sus novelas de fantasmas. Al salir a la calle de su adorado Buffalo, la gente le reconocía y pedía un tiempo para hablar con ella, en especial varias jóvenes que se interesaron en el campo de lo sobrenatural en la literatura. Debía sentirse feliz de abrirles las puertas a esta sociedad.

 _Debía...pero no podía._

Porque su primera novela, es su propio recordatorio de lo que perdió. A diferencia del resto, ella sabía que esos muertos eran reales, porque lo **vivió**. Como su protagonista (su persona misma) perdió a su padre, por poco la cordura, la dignidad y la inocencia.

Pero principalmente, lo perdió a _él._

Perdió a Thomas.

Lo que hubo entre ellos fue real. Él la amo, y ella...Edtih seguía amándolo.

Contrario a las expectativas, no se casó con Alan McMichael. No lo quería como una especie de "plan de reserva", o usar el enamoramiento que él tenía por la, entonces, joven. No era mezquina (como lo fue cierto par de hermanos) solo para evitar que la sociedad la juzgará.

No podía casarse con Alan, porque jamás lo amaría.

Siempre sería (y es) el mejor y más leal de los amigos. Pero como amante y esposo no podría verlo ni sentirlo jamás.

Alan se casó con una dama, una que su madre aprobó y, con el tiempo, se fueron enamorando el uno del otro. Se sentía feliz por él.

Por su lado, al principio, al volver a EEUU la gente habló mal de ella. Todo por regresar al brazo de otro que no era su esposo. Pero Alan fue listo y tergiverso los hechos: hubo un problema con el invento de Sir Thomas, que al final le costó la vida misma. Su hermana, Lucille, decidió salir a buscar un marido, perdiéndose entre la sociedad europea. La viuda, fue abandonada en la mansión, hasta que el doctor la encontró moribunda, con síntomas de envenenamientto por el agua de lugar.

Con el tiempo, las personas se lo creyeron, compadeciéndose de la viuda Sharpe...Cushing, decidió usar su apellido de soltera. Aunque deseará seguir usando el apellido de Thomas, también lo era de Lucille. Y ya no quería nada que ver con esa psicopata.

Como señaló, el tiempo pasó. La fama siguió, la lástima igual.

Edith deseaba tener una razón para no dejarse guiar por la tristeza.

* * *

La tuvo.

Nueve meses después de su retorno.

De cabello negro, piel blanca lechosa y carita adorable.

Carter.

Carter Cushing...Sharpe.

Con los años, sus ojos azules fueron la razón de que siguiera adelante. Al crecer, a sus diecisiete años ya era la viva imagen de su padre. Porte, encanto. Pero tenía su curiosidad por lo paranormal. Bastante sarcástico en ocasiones. Noble de corazón. Y lamentablemente, llegaba a ser ingenuo.

Fue su soporte, en las noches heladas, siendo su compañia. Sus bracitos rodeándole. Las risas en las mañanas y noches, los desayunos, paseos y cuando le leía a la hora que quisiera. Carter era su ángel de la guarda. Carecía de la maldad que se había visto, potencialmente en Lucille Sharpe.

-Madre-su voz...también era igual.

Giró la cabeza, antes inclinada para revisar el manuscrito del joven adulto a su lado. Aparentaba una máscara de indiferencia, sintiendo ganas de tranquilizar a su hijo, quién movía las manos nerviosamente.

-Es...-estiró la palabra. Vio al joven tragar aaliva y no pudo evitar reír, desconcertándolo-Es mágnifico.

-¿En..serio?

-Una historia que inicia como un un caso policial, y en el transcurso se descubre que en realidad es de...¿cómo se llamaba?-pregunto la mujer al pelinegro.

-Ciencia ficción-respondió.

-¡Eso!-chasqueó los dedos, de manera juguetona-Es sorprendente, nuevo, se ve mucho potencial-los ojos azules se iluminaron por los aplausos de su madre e ídola-Pero...solo evita que no sea tan abrupto el cambio-recomendó.

-Eso haré madre-prometió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, emocionado.

Edith sonrió al ver al joven ya imaginándose un futuro éxito. Para ella era el primer paso que daría al mundo mezquino de la literatura.

* * *

En el momento que su hijo iba a dormir, Edith se sumía en sus fantasmas del pasado. Volvía a repetir el momento en que le dijo a la, ya fallecida, señora McMichael que prefería ser viuda (como Mary Shelley), y como, minutos después, su deseo se vio cumplido. Encarnado en la figura de Sir Thomas Sharpe.

Era viuda como Mary Shelley. Felicidades Edith.

Pero ¿se arrepentía de haberse casado con él? No.

¿Se arrepentía de cómo se entregaron el uno al otro? No.

¿Se arrepentía de haberlo amado y seguir haciéndolo, a pesar del infierno que la metió?...No.

¿Se arrepentía del joven que vino en su vientre y que era la viva imagen de su padre? Absolutamente no.

Y cuando finalmente se iba a dormir, recostándose y apagando la luz. Repetía muy convencida de que no se arrepentía.

-Te amo, Thomas-musito a la nada, para después quedarse dormida.

...ya en la paz del sueño, una figura blanca acarició el rostro envejecido de Edtih.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Edith-deja al aire, antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

 **De seguro dirán que el final es "diabetico" o demasiado dulce, pero...ame escribirlo XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado la lectura, y también esperen una futura continuación que tengo preparada. También vean mis otros fics por sí les interesa.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


End file.
